A New Power
by slickboy444
Summary: ScottJean. Sequel to Scott Summers, The Chosen One. Scott's back and better than ever. But when Magneto learns of Scott's new 'abilities' he wants them bad. And he's willing to do ANYTHING to get them.
1. First Day Back

A New Power  
  
By: slickboy444  
  
AN: Hey! I've still got ideas and I'm still writing them down! First I'd like to thank all who reviewed my x-men fics thus far. I really appreciate that all that begging for reviews didn't got unnoticed. Now I have a new story to tell you all. This one is the sequel to my last story "Scott Summers, The Chosen One." For all of you who liked that one I think you'll like this one. I takes place not long after Scott's return and deals with how the brotherhood and the rest of the enemies of the X-men deal with Scott's return. I know I say this a lot, but PLEASE REVIEW! Post them at fanfiction.net or send them to me at slickboy444@aol.com. Thanks again and happy reading!  
  
All my x-men evolution fics are dedicated to Jen (aka: littlesortaredheadedgirl) the author of the x-men evolution fic "Snow." I highly recommend you all read it.   
  
AN: 'These mean character thoughts.'  
  
***********************************  
  
It had been two weeks since the X-men celebrated the return of their leader Scott Summers after he went missing and was presumed dead. He was back and he had never been better. He told the institute about his time spent in the mysterious city known as Taitzu. He told them how the people saw him as a divinely chosen savior to the town and it's people. He also showed them the new powers that the mysterious people of Taitzu had helped him unlock from within. Scott's newfound talents in the realm of magic promised to help the team in the field as well as being quite entertaining as well. Scott himself was deeply changed by the whole experience. In many ways he still acted like he always had, but now he was more compassionate and emotional in addition. He was also a bit more honest overall. The rest of the institute didn't know if it was because of what happened to him in Taitzu or if it was because he and Jean finally got their acts together and were going out now. Either way, the changes were mostly welcomed by all, especially Jean.  
  
"Hey Scott!" yelled Kurt as he appeared outside of Scott's doorway. He looked in to Scott's room, but didn't see him. "Hey, you in here man?"  
  
"Up here Kurt," said a voice coming from the ceiling.  
  
"Whoa!" said Kurt almost having a heart attack. He saw Scott was meditating, upside down, and floating on the ceiling. "Dude! What didn't you learn at that place?!" exclaimed Kurt.  
  
"I'll get back to you on that," joked Scott as he dropped down from the ceiling and grabbed a shirt and followed Kurt out to his car.  
  
This was to be Scott's first day back at school since he disappeared. He was nervous, but compared to the feeling of facing off against super powerful evil demon it was nothing. After gathering his things and grabbing a quick breakfast, they were on their way. Scott rode in his car along with Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue. As they rode along, all were eager to see the reactions of the others at school, for they had come to believe that Scott was dead. On top of that he no longer had to wear his glasses either. It would be interesting to see how everybody would take it.  
  
"Man it's gonna be, like, totally weird seeing everybody's reaction today," said Kitty.  
  
"Yeah, it's not every day somebody comes back from the dead," added Kurt.  
  
Scott laughed lightly at the thought. "So technically, I'm still dead to everybody?"  
  
"I'm afraid so," answered Jean. "It was in all of the local papers. They even went so far as to print your obituary."  
  
"Wow," said Scott in amazement. "That's pretty extreme."  
  
"Well, maybe they won't recognize ya now that cha don't wear yer glasses anymore," said Rogue.  
  
"I don't know, vouldn't that just freak everybody out even more?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Probably, but not if they don't recognize him immediately," said Rogue.  
  
Scott listened to this discussion continue. He didn't add much to it, but it did add to the nervous feeling of returning to Bayville High. Jean apparently felt his concern.  
  
'Don't worry Scott, I'm sure it'll be okay after everybody gets over the initial shock,' said Jean telepathically.  
  
'I hope you're right Jean. I really do,' said Scott back as Jean gave him a comforting smile that seemed to ease his nerves.  
  
Soon they were approaching Bayville High and the weary X-men slowly made their way up to the front doors.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing," said Scott with a deep breath.  
  
As soon as they began to walk, the reaction from the students was instant. The first ones to see him just looked at him as if he had two heads, but they didn't say anything. This kind of reaction continued as they made their way up towards the entrance. Soon they were able to hear some of the conversations the others were having. They heard things like "I thought he was dead," "Oh my God a zombie!" and "I don't believe it, a ghost!" The looks people were giving Scott were starting to make him uncomfortable. But then again, it was a strange occurrence to have somebody come back after everybody said he was dead. It all came to a head when they got inside and were confronted by Duncan and his football buddies.  
  
"What the..." was all Duncan got out with a look on his face that could melt steel.  
  
"Hey Duncan," said Scott dryly as he came up to him in front of the main doors.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be dead?!" said Duncan with a noticeable tone of anger and disappointment. "And what happen to those dorky shades?"  
  
"Ah Duncan, you shouldn't believe everything you read in the tabloids turf for brains," responded Scott snidely.  
  
Some of Duncan's surrounding friends couldn't help but laugh at that remark, but that only made Duncan much angrier. "Well what happened? You get loosernapped or something?" he retorted.  
  
"Call it a sudden involuntary vacation jock boy. Sorry to disappoint you," responded Scott sarcastically.  
  
"Man, you've got a lot of nerve showing up here again Summers! This school was a lot better without an one-eyed freak like you around here! You should've stayed dead..." said Duncan as he stormed off with the rest of his posse.  
  
Scott looked back at them in anger and so did the rest of the X-men, but Scott shook it off as he headed to his locker to put his things back in it. Jean followed while the rest went their separate ways.  
  
"Don't listen to him, Scott. You know he's just being a total jerk," said Jean as Scott began to load his locker back up.  
  
"I know..." responded Scott.  
  
"Makes me wonder what I ever saw in him in the first place," added Jean.  
  
Scott looked back at her. "Me too."  
  
She could tell that it felt strange to be back and the remarks of the rest of the school were starting to get to him. However, he was confident that the mind skills he learned in Taitzu would help him stay sane in wake of everybody's reactions.  
  
"Man...It's gonna be a long day," sighed Scott as he closed his locker.  
  
"Don't worry about it," reassured Jean, "Just get through this first day and it will all get easier in the end. I know it will."  
  
Scott looked back at her, "Thanks, I really hope you're right. It's not enough people seeing me as a mutant, but now I'm also a zombie," said Scott with a humored grin.  
  
Jean smiled back, for it was kind of funny when she thought about it. The warning bell rang, indicating that it was time for them to get to class. But before they left, Jean gave Scott a quick kiss on the cheek. "For luck," she said as she walked off.  
  
Scott just smiled back as he headed towards his first period. The kiss really helped and he felt a lot better as he began his day, not knowing what to expect.  
  
********************************  
  
As Scott's day began, he had to deal with countless looks of surprise from both teachers and the students. He was now being referred to as "the zombie" as well as a freak. He didn't tell anybody the story about what happened to him in Taitzu, he just told them it was something he'd rather not reveal. That only made him stranger in the eyes of the rest of the school. He was also given strange looks now that he didn't wear his trademark glasses anymore. Some students became alienated from him, while others became intrigued. However, that didn't stop the constant harassment from others, particularly Duncan. By the time lunch rolled around, Scott was already exhausted. As he stood in line to get his lunch he heard some people saying, "Oops, I didn't know this was the zombie line." He ignored the comments the best he could as he went to sit with his friends.  
  
"Over here Scott!" waved Jean from a table near the door where they usually sat.  
  
Scott slowly made his way to the table and took a seat with a deep sigh.  
  
"So...How's it been?" asked Kitty wearily.  
  
Scott just shook his head, "Not very good. This has been, by far, the longest day of school ever."  
  
"Vell, did anybody at least look happy to see you?" asked Kurt.  
  
"If they did they hid it very well or were too shocked to show it," responded Scott.  
  
"Sorry to hear that man," said Kurt.  
  
"It's not your fault guys. It's just a bad combo to be a mutant and be back from the dead in this school," sighed Scott.  
  
"Well you do have to admit, it's not every day stuff like this happens," added Jean always the optimist.  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't stop Duncan and his goons from annoying me," said Scott. "I swear if I hear one more comment out of him I'll turn him in to a frog and let the biology class dissect him."  
  
The rest laughed slightly at his comment, not knowing if he was serious or not.  
  
"You can do that?" asked Kitty.  
  
"With magic, anything's possible," said Scott with a grin.  
  
To prove his point he made a small light appear from his hands and shot it at Kurt's burger. When the light disappeared, there were now two on his trey.  
  
"Cool!" said Kurt in amazement, "Two for one! Thanks man!"  
  
"No prob," said Scott as he began to eat. The others were still amazed at some of the magic Scott had cast in the time he had come back. There seemed to be no real end to the variety of magic he had. It was both exciting and shocking for all of them. For the rest of lunch the group didn't talk that much about Scott's day, knowing he already had enough of it. As the bell rang for the final classes of the day, Scott took a deep breath and headed off to face the rest of the day. But this time Jean had some of the classes with him, so things promised to be easier for him as his first day back neared it's end.  
  
*********************************  
  
At last, the final bell had rung and the day was finally over. Exhausted from the whole experience, Scott made he way out with Jean by his side.  
  
"Finally...This crappy day is over," sighed Scott.  
  
"First day is always the hardest," reminded Jean.  
  
"Yeah, and the longest too," added Scott.  
  
"But it's over Scott, so no need to dwell on it."  
  
"Always the optimist aren't you Red?" replied Scott with a lighthearted grin.  
  
"It's what I do," responded Jean. "Come on, how's about you and me go out for some ice cream? My treat."  
  
"That's the best thing I've heard all day," replied Scott.  
  
As they walked off Jean linked arms with Scott to help calm him down. It had been a strange day for all of them, but it was over and they were all eager to put it behind them. While the others went off to hang out separate, Scott and Jean drove down to the nearest ice cream parlor to put their anxieties to rest. However, as they bought and ate their treats a few familiar faces appeared at the grocery store across the street.  
  
"Come on Blob we ain't got all day!" said an impatient Pietro from the driver's seat of Lance's jeep. Soon, Lance and Fred slowly walked out of the store carrying bags upon bags of groceries.  
  
"Man, why can't Mystique do her own shopping," complained Lance as he struggled to put the bags he was carrying in to the back of his jeep.  
  
"Just shut up and let's go home, I'm hungry," replied Fred as he dropped his bags in the back seat on an unsuspecting Todd who was trying to catch some bugs.  
  
"Hey what'd ya do that for?!" yelled Todd.  
  
"Come on guys, enough!" yelled Pietro. "Let's just get out of here."  
  
Just as he was about to start the jeep he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see more and immediately froze at what he saw.  
  
"No way," he said.  
  
"Yo, what's the matter Pietro? You look like you've just seen a..." but Todd was cut off when he looked in the same direction as Pietro. Soon Lance and Fred followed suite as they couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
Scott and Jean were walking out of the ice cream parlor after they finished eating.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" asked Jean as she threw away her finished cone.  
  
"I don't know," replied Scott. "I was hope just to go home, kick back, and..." he was cut off by the sudden appearance of a familiar face in front of him.  
  
"Hey Summers," said Pietro with a shocked, and slightly hostile tone in his voice. Soon the rest of the brotherhood joined him.  
  
"I really don't need this today," said Scott in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Aw too bad," responded Toad in a sarcastic tone, "But I think you owe us."  
  
"And how do you figure THAT?" responded Scott.  
  
"Summers...Do you have any idea what a disappointment this is?" began Pietro. "You vanished without a trace. Everybody said you were dead. Hell, we even printed your obituary and had a little party to celebrate."  
  
"Yeah, and now you come and do this to us," added Lance.  
  
"Well sorry to disappoint you guys that I'm alive and well," responded Scott sarcastically.  
  
"Well that ain't enough!" said Blob.  
  
"Yeah! Where have you been anyway? And what happen to those stupid shades you always had to wear?" demanded Toad.  
  
"Well that's for me to know and you not to know," responded Scott with a grin.  
  
"Oh really?" said Lance. "Well I guess we'll just have to make you tell us."  
  
"Is that a threat?" said Scott humored by their persistence.  
  
"Come on Scott, let's get out of here," said Jean. Scott took her advice and they turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Where ya goin Summers?" said Pietro as he zoomed right in front of them once again.  
  
"Anywhere but here," responded Scott as he pushed him aside.  
  
"Oh I don't think so. You're gonna tell us what happened or we won't stop following you," added Pietro.  
  
Scott stopped and turned around. He didn't know why they were so interested, but he was too irked to think about it at the moment. His eyes began to glow bright red, the color of his optic blasts. Pietro took a step back for caution as Scott as he raised his left hand in to the air. Soon his hand began to glow as well. Suddenly, all four of the brotherhood members sank in to the concrete of the sidewalk like quicksand up to their necks.  
  
"What the?!" yelled Lance as he tried to get out.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" yelled Toad in shock as he tried to move, but couldn't.  
  
"It was nice seeing you all again. It's good to see some things never change." Scott then walked off with Jean with a big smile on both their faces.  
  
"Man, how'd he do that?" said a frustrated Pietro. They all waited annoyingly as Lance slowly chiseled them out.  
  
********************************  
  
Later on that evening, the brotherhood walked through the doors of their boarding house covered with dust from forcing their way out of the concrete they had been encased in for over an hour.  
  
"What took you so long?" yelled Mystique. As soon as she said that, she noticed the large amounts of concrete dust all over their cloths. "And what happened to you?"  
  
"We hit a snag. We ran in to Summers and that girlfriend of his on the way out," said Lance.  
  
"What?" said Mystique in shock. "Scott Summers? Cyclops? I thought he was dead."  
  
"Yeah so did we," replied Lance, "But he's back. We don't know how but he is."  
  
"Yeah and he did some weird hocus pocus on us and we were stuck for an hour. On top of that he ain't wearin' his shades no more," added Toad.  
  
"Really?" said Mystique with a bit of intrigue.  
  
"Yeah, but we don't know how," said Lance as he went upstairs to change out of his dusty cloths.  
  
'Hmm, this is most disturbing. Cyclops is back with new and enhanced powers. This is major.' Mystique then went up to her room to make a phone call to her superior.  
  
"Mystique, to what do I owe this call?" said a deep, dark voice.  
  
"Magneto, something's come up. It appears that little pest Cyclops isn't dead like we thought he was. According to my students, he back and he no longer needs he ruby-quartz glasses anymore. On top of that he's packing new, stronger powers," said Mystique. Then there was a brief pause.  
  
"So, young Cyclops is back and from what you tell me, he is also...Enhanced," responded Magneto with a tone of excitement in his voice.  
  
"Yes, but my students also said he didn't tell them how," added Mystique.  
  
"Then I guess we'll just have to make him tell us...Gather the rest of the brotherhood and tell them to meet me. We must pay young Cyclops a little visit."  
  
**********************************  
  
AN: End of part 1. So what did you all think? You think this is a good beginning to a sequel to "Scott Summers, The Chosen One?" Please send me your thoughts by reviewing this story on fanfiction.net or by email at slickboy444@aol.com. Stay tuned for the next chapter if you want to know what Magneto means by his ominous words. 


	2. Blackout

A New Power 2  
  
By: slickboy444  
  
AN: Hey! Here is the second part to the story. First I'd like to thank all who reviewed my x-men fics thus far. I really appreciate that all that begging for reviews didn't go unnoticed. Remember, this story is the sequel to my last story "Scott Summers, The Chosen One." For all of you who liked that one I think you'll like this one. I strongly urge you to read the first story before reading this one so you all don't get lost in some of the content. I know I say this a lot, but PLEASE REVIEW! Post them at fanfiction.net or send them to me at slickboy444@aol.com. Thanks again enjoy!  
  
All my x-men evolution fics are dedicated to Jen (aka: littlesortaredheadedgirl) the author of the x-men evolution fic "Snow." I highly recommend you all read it.   
  
AN: 'These mean character thoughts.'  
  
***********************************  
  
The first week of Scott's return to Bayville High seemed like forever to the young leader. While things weren't as bad as the first day, he still faced ridicule from guys like Duncan and aroused the suspicions of Principal Kelly. Given the circumstances Scott felt he handled them well despite the things they would say and the looks they would give him. He owed much of this to the rest of his friends, especially Jean. It had also become known throughout the school that they were dating since Jean kissed Scott on the cheek on his first day back. Much of the school thought of them as the freak couple of Bayville and kept their distance. However, Scott and Jean largely ignored this, for they had waited too long to let some stupid comments get in their way of being together. Through tribulations like that, their relationship grew stronger and they became more comfortable with it, but it was by no means easy. However, now it was Friday and all of the X-men put aside the rough week in hopes for the weekend.  
  
"Ah, finally," sighed Scott, "This crappy week is over."  
  
"I hear that!" exclaimed Kurt.  
  
"Same here, but I heard Logan is gonna make us do overtime in the danger room all weekend," said Kitty.  
  
"Vhat?! Vhy?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Seems Beast made some new obstacles and he wants us to test them," said Kitty.  
  
"Well, do you know what they are?" inquired Scott as they reached his car and began to pile in.  
  
"No, but Rogue said they didn't look too friendly," replied Kitty.  
  
As this conversation continued, none of the unsuspecting teens were aware of somebody watching them from afar. Their observer was none other than the ragin' Cajun himself, Gambit. From a safe distance outside the school boundaries and with powerful mental blocks to avoid detection from Jean, he watched the unsuspecting X-men as they began to head for home. He then took a communicator out of his pocket and contacted Magneto as they left.  
  
"Yo Mags, it's Gambit checkin' in," said Gambit in to the radio.  
  
"What's your status?" responded Magneto.  
  
"They's heading back now. Should we take em?" asked Gambit.  
  
"Not if he's surrounded by the rest of the X-men," replied Magneto.  
  
"Then what do we do?"  
  
"We wait until he's either alone or with only one other person, preferable the girl," responded Magneto. "Keep trailing them until they're out in the open, but don't breach the institute. We don't want to risk sudden exposure just yet."  
  
"Right," said Gambit as he put the communicator away and got up. Then he hopped up on his motorcycle located on the side of the road and sped off in pursuit.  
  
**********************************  
  
Sure enough, when the rest of the team got home Logan was waiting for them. Soon they prepared for what promised to be a harsh new exercise in the Danger Room.  
  
"So, you want to do anything special tonight, Scott?" asked Jean suggestively.  
  
"Well, if it's all right with you, I was hoping to take you to a movie," replied Scott with a grin.  
  
"Really...What kind of movie did you have in mind?" asked Jean.  
  
"There is that new horror flick I know you've been dying to see," replied Scott.  
  
"Oh," said Jean in a mock-disappointed tone, "What make you think I wouldn't rather see something a bit more...Romantic?"  
  
"Come on Jean," responded Scott, "I know you don't have every 'Halloween' movie on DVD for kicks."  
  
"Ah, so you do know my likes and dislikes," joked Jean as she walked up to him.  
  
"Yes, but I also know sometimes you just like a little excitement in movies," replied Scott in a softer tone.  
  
"Maybe...I like excitement in more ways then that," said Jean in a deeper and more intimate tone.  
  
"Is that so?" asked Scott with a large grin on his face.  
  
Soon their lips came together in a deep kiss. They easily lost themselves in the heat of the moment as they completely forgot about any Danger Room session. They were so lost they didn't notice Logan entering the room.  
  
"Interrupting something?" said Logan with a wolfish smirk.  
  
Immediately the two teens snapped back to reality with bewildered looks on each on of their faces.  
  
"Get a room you two, AFTER the session. Now come on," said Logan as he walked out towards the main control room. That left the two blushing teens to follow suite.  
  
'Leave here at 8?' said Scott through his mind-link with Jean.  
  
'You bet!'  
  
********************************  
  
Needless to say Beast's new programs in the Danger Room lived up to their concerns from earlier. New grid lasers combined with specially concealed cannons for surprise made the session that much harder and longer for the whole team. Even though the ammunition were mere paintballs for this session, it was still a hard task. By the time it was over, each one of the X-men had paint stains all over his or her uniform, some more then others.  
  
"Man, I'll never get these stains out of my uniform!" groaned Kurt as he left the Danger Room with the others.  
  
"Look who's talking blue boy. You didn't get nearly as much punishment as I did," replied Kitty who had been hit the most despite her phasing powers.  
  
"Relax guys," reassured Scott, "Where there's a problem, there's a spell to help fix it up. So don't worry, you'll all have clean uniforms by the morning."  
  
"Man why couldn't you just use that magic stuff to blast through this session so we wouldn't be so messed up in the first place?" asked Evan who was trying to rub some of the paint stains from his tainted skateboard.  
  
"Come on guys," replied Scott, "Where's the fun in training if I just use a simple spell to make all the defenses come apart all of the time?"  
  
"Who said training was fun at all," added Evan.  
  
"Lighten up Spyke, even if I wanted to a spell like that would come with a price," responded Scott.  
  
"Vhat do you mean by that?" asked Kurt curiously.  
  
"Any big spell I cast drains me like running for 10 miles nonstop in 120 degree heat. Remember, there's no such thing as a free lunch in life guys," said Scott as they all headed up the elevator to the base floor.  
  
"Bummer," said Kurt as he heard this revelation.  
  
**********************************  
  
As the evening set in Scott and Jean prepared for a nice Friday night date. With all of the frantic and stressful events of the past week they looked forward to a little fun for a change.  
  
"Come on Scott! Let's get going, I don't wanna miss the previews!" shouted Jean up the stairs, as she grew impatient.  
  
"I'm coming, hold on," said Scott as rushed downstairs. "You look great," said Scott as he approached her.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself," replied Jean as she smiled back at him. "Are we ready to go?"  
  
"Yep, just need to get my keys," said Scott. Then he just snapped his fingers and like magic, they appeared right in his hand.  
  
"Man I don't think I'll ever get use to that," said Jean in response.  
  
"I don't expect you to," replied Scott with a grin.  
  
Jean then linked her arm with Scott's as they made their way out to his car.  
  
"So what kept you?" asked Jean as they got in.  
  
"Hey, I had to get those stains out of the uniforms like I promised. It took a while, even with magic," replied Scott.  
  
"You weren't lying about that magic laundry powers were you?" said Jean with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, but it took longer than I thought. I'm still learning you know," admitted Scott sheepishly.  
  
"I know..." replied Jean, "I know."  
  
As Scott began to drive they sat in silence for a brief period. Jean could tell something was on Scott's mind. Without his glasses he was no longer to hide what he was feeling anymore. It was both a blessing and a curse for him.  
  
"Is something wrong Scott? You look a little distant," said Jean.  
  
Scott chuckled slightly at her observations. "Guess I can't hide anything anymore without my old shades."  
  
"I'm afraid not," she responded. "So tell me...What's on your mind?"  
  
Scott didn't say anything for a brief moment. "Well, mainly it's just been so overwhelming since I got back. I mean with school and everybody seeing me again after being told I'm dead."  
  
"But that's not what's troubling you," said Jean with a skeptical look.  
  
Scott just laughed. "You really know me too well Red. You're right, it's not just that. In fact, it's hardly that at all. It's just that...Ever since I got back...And you and I've...Been together. Jean I just can't tell you how much it means to me. Even with all the stuff that's happened, not just recently but in general, I can honestly say I've never been happier...And it's thanks largely to you."  
  
Scott just smiled warmly at her in thanks, causing her to blush at his tender words. She just smiled back as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you Scott...And for the record, I've never been happier either."  
  
*********************************  
  
As they arrived at the movie-theater, the couple eagerly got in line for the movie. However, they were unknowingly being watched every step of the way from a distance.  
  
"Yo Mags, Cyke's with his girl here at the movie theater. Should we take em now?" said Gambit in to his communicator.  
  
"Not yet. We have no idea what kind of new powers Cyclops possesses. We'll just have to use the indirect approach," responded Magneto through the link.  
  
"Aww and Gambit was just itchin' for a fight."  
  
He waited until the couple was well out of sight before he made his move. He carefully approached Scott's car, weary of an alarm of any kind. Then, he pulled several small devices from a bag he was carrying. They looked like normal grenades, but they weren't. These ones were packed with a very powerful knock out gas. Carefully, Remy hid them on the floor and in the back seat of the car. He then made his way back to a normal looking van parked across from Scott's car.  
  
"Is it done?" grunted Sabertooth who was sitting in the driver's seat next to Colossus.  
  
"You bet," replied Gambit, "Now we wait."  
  
*************************************  
  
A couple hours later the movie let out and crowds began to poor out of the theater. Among them, were Scott and Jean.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I think that movie was great in my book," said Jean as she and Scott walked out the front doors.  
  
"I thought it was pretty good too, but I don't think it was that scary," responded Scott.  
  
"So says a guy who once fought an ancient demon all by himself and won," laughed Jean.  
  
"Well, there's not much I can do about that," responded Scott with a smile.  
  
"I guess not," said Jean as she linked her arm with Scott's as they headed for the car. "So where to now?"  
  
"I don't know, you hungry?" asked Scott.  
  
"Not really, but what do you say get something anyway?" smirked Jean.  
  
"Sound's good to me," said Scott.  
  
It seemed neither of them wanted the night to end just yet. They wanted it to continue, for it seemed that all their problems and dilemmas that had plagued them and the team just disappeared in the carefree ambience of a nice night together. Then, the unsuspecting couple got in to the car and was about to drive off.  
  
"Now!"  
  
All of the sudden, a mysterious gas erupted from the small canisters that were hidden in Scott's car.  
  
"What the?" was all either of them could get out as the gas soon took effect and knocked the both of them out cold.  
  
Then two ominous figures came out of the back of the van and picked up their unconscious bodies. The ominous figures were none other than Sabertooth and Colossus.  
  
"We got em," said Gambit in to his communicator as the doors closed in the back of the van.  
  
"Excellent," responded Magneto, "Bring them to the base, and make sure they stay unconscious. I have big plans for them."  
  
************************************  
  
AN: End of part 2. What'd ya think? Please tell me by posting your reviews on fanfiction.net or emailing me at slickboy444@aol.com. Send your thoughts to me and stay tuned if you want to know what Magneto's "Big plans" are. 


	3. No Way Out

A New Power 3  
  
By: slickboy444  
  
AN: Hey! The third part has arrive!. Thanks again to all who reviewed my x-men fics thus far. I really appreciate that all my begging for reviews didn't go unnoticed. Remember, this story is the sequel to my last story "Scott Summers, The Chosen One." For all of you who liked that one I think you'll like this one. I strongly urge you to read the first story before reading this one so you all don't get lost in some of the content. I know I say this a lot, but PLEASE REVIEW! Post them at fanfiction.net or send them to me at slickboy444@aol.com. Thanks again enjoy!  
  
All my x-men evolution fics are dedicated to Jen (aka: littlesortaredheadedgirl) the author of the x-men evolution fic "Snow." I highly recommend you all read it.   
  
AN: 'These mean character thoughts.'  
  
***********************************  
  
Scott felt his head spinning as blurry images began to form in front of his eyes. His memory was patchy, but he did remembered being out on a date with Jean, seeing a movie, and coming back to the car. After that, it was all a blur. As his vision cleared he looked up to see a white ceiling with bright florescent lights. He also felt unable to move, for he was lying shirtless on a strange kind of metal gurney with tough metallic shackles on his hands and legs. Finally, Scott's vision cleared and he became aware of four familiar figures in the room.  
  
"Rise and shine Summers," said a familiar voice. Scott looked over to see that it was none other than Todd "Toad" Tolensky, who was accompanied by the rest of the brotherhood of mutants.  
  
"I thought something stunk," replied Scott as his vision finally cleared.  
  
"You thought you were so tough with that little cement stunt you pulled on us last Monday? Well I'm afraid that now its time for you to pay the price," said Lance as he approached the bound Scott with an angry look upon his face.  
  
"What kind of 'price' did you have in mind Alvers?" said Scott, not threatened by his captors.  
  
"Come on Summers," said Quicksilver as he then approached Scott, "We've already told you what we want. We just want to know where you got those strange new powers. Is that so much to ask?"  
  
Scott didn't say a word. He just looked back at them with a stone cold face. Then, his eyes began to glow a threatening bright red.  
  
"Where's Jean?" Scott's voice was now stern and flushed with anger.  
  
"Oh, she's here," responded Quicksilver in a casual manner. "She's okay, but if you use one optic blast, rest assured our boss will know and her condition may take a dramatic turn for the worse, if you know what I mean."  
  
Scott's expression didn't change, but he did stop the glowing in his eyes for fear of what they might do to Jean.  
  
"Now...You gonna tell us what we want to know and be over with it?" said Lance.  
  
Scott looked back at them, undaunted by their threats. "Like I've said before, it's for me to know and you all not to know."  
  
With an annoyed grunt Lance and Pietro stepped back.  
  
"Fine, we'll do this the hard way," said a frustrated Pietro. "Blob, start breaking every bone in his body! Then we'll see if he's ready to share!"  
  
"With pleasure," said Freddy Dukes with a grin as he stepped forth. "Any last words before we get crackin?"  
  
"Actually yeah," said Scott as a slow grin spread across his face. "I have a few...Qin sun jong!"  
  
As soon as he spoke those mysterious words the shackles that had kept him bound dissolved like dust on to the floor. With his hands free, he delivered one swift, heavy blow to the "immovable" blob and sent him flying against the heavy steel walls. The rest of the brotherhood watched in shock as Scott quickly got up to his feet and delivered a powerful drop kick to Lance's chest. Pietro used his speed to try to get some sedatives, but as he tried to run back over he was unable to avoid a quick one-two punch to the face. It was as if Scott knew every step he was going to make before he could even think of it. The last one standing, Toad, didn't seem willing to fight the young leader after seeing how easily he took down his comrades. However, Scott quickly cornered the flabbergasted young teen in a corner.  
  
"Hey yo...Uh," said Toad nervously and beginning to sweat, "Can't we just talk about this?"  
  
Scott then grabbed Toad by the collar, lifted him up off his feet, and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Now are you gonna tell me where Jean is?!" said Scott sternly.  
  
"Uh...I don't know I...WHOA!" yelled Toad as Scott threw him back against the adjacent wall.  
  
Scott then turned to the door, gave it a quick optic blast to open it, and stepped out. However, as he turned down towards the hall, there was somebody waiting for him. Suddenly, he became engulfed in a purple haze and he felt his optic blasts being blocked. He looked harder to see that the source was none other than Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch.  
  
"Going somewhere pretty boy?" said Wanda as she looked at him dead on from the end of the hall.  
  
"Yeah," replied Scott, "I'm outta here."  
  
He began an immediate dash towards the end where Wanda was standing.  
  
"Fool," she simply said as she began to launch hex beams at her approaching advisory.  
  
However, each beam she shot was being dodged with ease as Scott began to get closer. Wanda grunted in frustration as she increased her rate of fire, but she still couldn't hit him. Then, when he was less than 15 feet away he began to run along the side of the wall in a gravity-defying move to avoid Wanda's powers. Wanda tried to readjust, but she wasn't fast enough. Scott then jumped from the wall, into the air, and delivered a single flying kick. In an instant, she was out cold and her powers were now neutralized.  
  
"Now to find Jean," said Scott as he ran down the hall to the right.  
  
***********************************  
  
Back at the institute nobody was aware of the events unfolding with Scott, Jean, and the brotherhood. All seemed calm to them. Many of the students had gone out for the night, the rest just sat around and stayed up late watching movies. The professor was reading in his study room as it grew later in to the night. He was about to turn in, but suddenly he keeled over in pain off his wheelchair. He felt a massive psychic surge overcome his mind as he struggled make sense of it. Hearing the professor's calls of distress, Logan came bursting in to the room with both sets of claws drawn.  
  
"Professor! What's happening? What's wrong?" yelled Logan as he ran over to his side.  
  
"I...I got a strange psychic call. It was from Jean. She and Scott have been abducted by Magneto..." said the Professor as Logan helped him back up in to his chair.  
  
"Magneto..." snarled Logan after he heard that name, "Where?"  
  
"I'm not sure," responded the Professor, "But gather all of the available students. We have to find them!"  
  
************************************  
  
Scott ran down what seemed like an endless maze of corridors. After navigating around for an exit, he was lead to the center of what looked like a large warehouse. There were numerous, large crates all over the place and there seemed to be nobody else in sight. Carefully, Scott began to walk around the sides of the main hall so he wouldn't attract attention from the center. As he began to look for any signs of Jean, he saw a figure lying against a crate in front of him. Scott felt a great sense of surprise, for it was Jean.  
  
"Scott!" yelled Jean as she slowly got up and ran towards him in jubilation. "You're okay!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine...But you're NOT!" yelled Scott as she got closer. He then gave her a swift kick, grabbed her arms, and through her against another crate behind him. Then he watched as the form of Jean was replaced by the blue-skinned shape-shifter, Mystique. Scott walked up to her unconscious form. Suddenly he heard what sounded like clapping. He began to scan his immediate surroundings in order to find the source, but before he could locate it he felt something grab his arms and legs. He looked to see that they were thick metal ropes that were being controlled by some unseen force. The ropes slowly dragged him to the center of the room and secured him to another gurney similar to the one he escaped from, except this one looked far more menacing. Then, an ominous figure floated down from the ceiling.  
  
"We meet again young Cyclops." It was the voice of none other than Magneto.  
  
"You..." said Scott with anger apparent in his voice, "Where...Is...JEAN!?"  
  
"Ah the girl, she is safe. See for yourself," responded Magneto as he pointed to a side of the warehouse to reveal a room hidden by camouflaged doors built in to the wall. It was shielded with plexiglass and surrounded by thick steel reinforcements. And in the center, lay an unconscious Jean Grey.  
  
"What have you..." began Scott, but he was immediately cut off.  
  
"She is unconscious from knock-out gas, and she will stay free from harm as long as you do exactly as you are told." Magneto then approached the bound young mutant.  
  
Scott just stared back at the master of magnetism unafraid and undaunted.  
  
"I see that you've lost the glasses," said Magneto, "And from what I saw on the security cameras, you've learned some new skills."  
  
"He also kicks much harder than I remember," added a disgruntled new voice. Scott looked over to see Mystique coming up towards him after getting up from Scott's heavy blows. "Not bad for somebody who's supposed to be dead."  
  
Scott didn't respond. He just listened to their low-level observations with little amusement.  
  
"Dead indeed," said Magneto, "Which brings us to why we bought you and your girlfriend here. It seems you have some explaining to do Mr. Summers."  
  
"Yeah right," responded Scott with a stern face, "Like I've told your cronies, it's for me to know and you all not to know."  
  
Mystique, annoyed by his insolence, walked straight up to him and slapped him as hard as she could on the face, but it didn't change the expression on his face.  
  
"Enough!" exclaimed Magneto, "Need I remind you that we still have Ms. Grey here and we won't hesitate to use her to get what we want!"  
  
Scott looked back at Magneto with even greater anger than before. He wanted to escape like he did before, but he didn't want to risk putting Jean in danger.  
  
"What do you want bucket head?" said Scott sternly.  
  
Magneto shot him a sinister smile. "You disappeared without a trace for nearly a month. A statewide search and a full blast of Cerebro all over the globe turned up absolutely nothing. No body, no clues, and no physical or psychic presence whatsoever. It was as if you had just vanished in to thin air. After two weeks they pronounced you dead. While some of my team seemed shocked by the news, I was somewhat saddened."  
  
"You're breaking my heart Magneto," replied Scott in a harsh joking tone.  
  
"My dear Cyclops...Have you forgotten what I once gave you? Have you forgotten everything that happened on my asteroid with your brother? I gave you a taste of my dream, and offered you a part of it. Yet you foolishly threw it away...And for what?"  
  
"You used me! And my brother!" yelled Scott.  
  
"I offered you hope. Have you not been aware of the state of the world lately? It's open season on mutants."  
  
"Yeah thanks to you," interrupted Scott.  
  
"Never the less, it proves me right and you know it. The human race is now riddled with prejudice, hate, and intolerance. No doubt you have felt it at school and in public."  
  
Scott couldn't deny that. People like Principal Kelly and Duncan Matthews had made him the victim of numerous insults. He knew that there was a new sense of fear among the public of people like himself and the rest of his friends. However, that didn't deter Scott's attitude. Magneto had done this to him before and he was not about to let it happen again.  
  
"Your wrong Magneto," replied Scott, "People act that way out of fear, not hate. I know because I have experienced it. They fear what they don't understand. They can't tolerate what they fear. Understanding is needed, not bloodshed."  
  
"Xavier has poisoned your brain Scott Summers. I am trying to SAVE you, and do you know why?" asked Magneto as he looked Scott straight in the eyes. Scott unflinchingly just looked right back at him. "It's because you're no ordinary mutant. You were once plagued, hindered, and imprisoned by your own body. Then you vanish for a month and returned out of nowhere, and now you are better. You are enhanced, and I must know how."  
  
Scott had a feeling what Magneto was getting at. "You say you're trying to save me? Please...You just want to use me again. That's all. You just want your armies and yourself to become stronger, better, and deadlier for a war that you are trying very hard to start."  
  
"I am not starting it!" yelled Magneto. "It is a matter of inevitability. And it is a matter of evolution. You are now an even greater superior being then before, for you went through something...A process that you won't tell us. And that process not only advanced your powers to their full potential, it made them more powerful. It also gave you new powers. Powers unlike anything I have ever seen in my entire long, illustrious life."  
  
"Are you just gonna flatter me all night?" replied Scott snidely.  
  
"This is your last chance Cyclops!" bellowed Magneto as his expression grew more and more angry. "Now tell me, how did you enhanced your powers and how do you duplicate it?"  
  
Scott just looked back at Magneto, unafraid by his dark tone.  
  
"Guess," he said with a smirk.  
  
Magneto let out a frustrated grunt. "Have it your way."  
  
He then snapped his fingers and in walked a mysterious man from behind. He was of small stature and had hair over most of his face.  
  
"Mastermind," said Magneto, "It seems that our guest is a little too stubborn to for his own good. Show him how I always find out what I want to know!"  
  
"As you wish, Magneto," replied Mastermind as he walked up to Scott.  
  
"I wouldn't do that..." warned Scott.  
  
"Silence!" bellowed Magneto as he used his powers to tighten the metal restraints on Scott's limbs.  
  
Scott looked back at the disfigured face before him with no fear. Mastermind then put both hands on Scott's temples and closed his eyes.  
  
'Come child...Open you mind to me. Open...Your...Mind.'  
  
Scott unflinchingly lay back calmly as Mastermind tried to probe his mind, but he was failing miserably. Scott's aura of good chi and strong mental blocks were far superior to anything a dark, corrupted mind like Magneto could throw at him. Magneto watched anxiously as Mastermind began to sweat in his repeated attempts to probe Scott's mind.  
  
"What's taking so long?" asked Magneto impatiently.  
  
"I've never encountered anything like this..." said Mastermind short of breath. "His mental shields are unreal. I can't make a dent in them at all."  
  
"Well try harder!" commanded Magneto.  
  
Mastermind promptly tried again, but to no avail. Scott knew he could keep it up due to the extensive mental strength that he learned in Taitzu; because of that Mastermind was just wasting his time and energy.  
  
"Come...On..." grunted Mastermind as he kept trying.  
  
"What's the matter? Can't get through?" taunted Scott as he looked snidely back at the powerful psychic.  
  
"You...Won't..." but that was all Mastermind got out. Suddenly, his face went blank and his eyes rolled back; then with a whimper, he collapsed on the ground. The metal strain was too much for him even for somebody as powerful as Mastermind.  
  
"I warned him," said Scott.  
  
Magneto and Mystique just looked back at him with a mixture of frustration and amazement. Even Mesmero couldn't knock out somebody like Mastermind and Scott had done it without breaking a sweat.  
  
"You continue to surprise us Mr. Summers," said Magneto.  
  
"Well...Looks are very deceiving," replied Scott with a grin.  
  
"Indeed, but I WILL know your secrets. It's only a matter of time. This could have been over, but you chose to insult me instead!" yelled Magneto in anger.  
  
"Well forgive me for feeling bitter towards a guy who kidnapped me and my girlfriend for no good reason other than to further your sick cause," replied Scott.  
  
"Xavier has turned you in to a FOOL!" yelled Magneto getting more and more angry.  
  
"The only fool around here is you, bucket head," said Scott. "You could have approached me any way you wanted, but I still would've known your intentions. And I don't need the professor to tell me that."  
  
Magneto's gaze at the young leader grew strong and so did his rage.  
  
"Fine! We'll have to do this the hard way, Mystique..." said Magneto as he turned to his comrade. She then approached the side of the gurney. "He's all yours for now."  
  
A sinister smile grew across her face. "It's about time," she said as she grabbed a mysterious looking baton-like object with electrical sparks coming out of the end. "You are gonna tell us EVERYTHING even if I have to pry all night! Let the games begin..."  
  
*****************************************  
  
AN: There's chapter 3. Well, what do you all think? Like it, hate it? Please post your reviews on fanfiction.net or send them to me at slickboy444@aol.com. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned if you want to know what happens next! 


	4. Tell Or Die

A New Power 4  
  
By: slickboy444  
  
AN: Hey! Things are heating up now with part 4!. Thanks again to all who reviewed my x-men fics thus far. Remember, this story is the sequel to my last story "Scott Summers, The Chosen One." For all of you who liked that one I think you'll like this one. I strongly urge you to read the first story before reading this one so you all don't get lost in some of the content. I know I say this a lot, but PLEASE REVIEW! I know I say it a lot but I really mean it. Post them at fanfiction.net or send them to me at slickboy444@aol.com. Thanks again enjoy!  
  
All my x-men evolution fics are dedicated to Jen (aka: littlesortaredheadedgirl) the author of the x-men evolution fic "Snow." I highly recommend you all read it.   
  
AN: 'These mean character thoughts.'  
  
***********************************  
  
Mystique stepped forth before the bound Scott Summers as he lay helplessly on a metal gurney. She moved to within inches of his face with an angry expression trying to instill raw fear in the young man's mind. However, his expression didn't change...Not in the slightest. He wasn't gonna tell them anything and that was it.  
  
"This is your last chance Summers...Are you gonna make it easy on yourself and your girlfriend not?" said Mystique threateningly.  
  
For a brief second Scott didn't respond, but with her head so close to his and her eyes staring directly in to his Scott had to respond. Then, without warning, he used Mystiques close proximity to his advantage and gave her a heavy head-butt to her skull sending her flying back.  
  
"Err! YOU LITTLE!" she ran towards him in a fit of rage, but Magneto stopped her.  
  
"Hold it Mystique! We don't want to kill him!"  
  
Mystique stopped and looked angrily at Scott. He just looked back with no real sense of fear by her expression.  
  
"Just get out of him what we want to know...By any means necessary. We need him," said the master of magnetism as he let Mystique go.  
  
"You're lucky kid," started Mystique, but then her expression changed to that of a sinister grin, "But that doesn't mean I still won't have a little fun for what you just did."  
  
She then took the electric baton, approached his bound body, and took one hard swing and connected with Scott's chest. In an instant, huge amounts of electricity began to flow in to Scott's body.  
  
"ERRR!" grunted Scott in defiance as the sting of the blow caused red-hot pain to singe his body.  
  
When it stopped, an area of singed skin emerged where Mystique's weapon had made contact.  
  
"Is that it?" said Scott short of breath with an undaunted expression on his face.  
  
Annoyed by his response, Mystique erupted in an incessant barrage of repeated blows with the taser baton. Each hit left the same scorched marks all over Scott's body. But instead of begging for mercy, he kept a stern face of defiance.  
  
"YOU...LITTLE...PEST!" yelled Mystique in between blows. Finally, she threw the taser baton to the side and grabbed his neck. "Now are you gonna tell us?"  
  
Scott slowly opened his eyes through the tough pain caused by Mystique's attack. He just looked back at her, and spit in her face.  
  
"WHY YOU!" she said as she rubbed her eye. "That's it..."  
  
With nothing but her fists she began to beat on Scott's body in an effort to get him to comply. She ruthlessly pounded on his face with her fists and dug her nails in to the wounds caused by her tasers. Magneto watched with frustration as Scott wouldn't submit. For a good ten minutes Mystique kept using Scott as her personal punching bag as she kept getting angrier.  
  
**************************************  
  
Meanwhile, a group of the X-men that included Logan, Kurt, Rogue, Kitty, Storm, and Spyke kept following the psychic traces left by Magneto and his henchmen. Logan was hot on the scent of one in particular as he rode along on his motorcycle. It was the smell of his old enemy, Sabertooth.  
  
'Chuck,' said Wolverine through his mind, 'I'm getting a strong smell from the south. It's Sabertooth.'  
  
'Good job, but you must hurry!' replied the professor.  
  
'Why? What's wrong now?'  
  
'I keep getting strong surges of pain from somewhere. I fear that pain may belong to Scott or Jean,' said the professor anxiously.  
  
Logan let out an angry grunt as he picked up speed. If that pain was coming from his friends, he was going to make those responsible pay.  
  
"Storm," said Logan through a com-link, "I've got a scent. Head south towards the warehouses. I'll be there in five."  
  
"Copy that," replied Storm, "Wait for us and we'll meet you there."  
  
Logan didn't respond.  
  
'He's not going to wait,' thought Storm as she put the petal to the metal and speed south towards his location in the X-copter.  
  
As Logan approached the warehouse the scent got stronger and stronger. There were more of them as well; hinting Magneto was running something big. Unknown to him there were cameras and sensors watching his approach and it didn't take long for the warnings to reach Magneto's team.  
  
"Looks like we've got company," said Gambit as he watched Logan approaching through a pair of powerful binoculars.  
  
"Which one is it mate?" asked Pyro.  
  
"Don't bother, I already know. And he's mine!" growled Sabertooth as he began to make his way towards his approaching nemesis.  
  
"Should we follow him?" asked Pyro.  
  
"Naw...Let em beat the crap outta each other. They'll be at if for hours...We just need to wait for the rest of the X-geeks to arrive," replied Gambit as he put his binoculars away and took his defensive positions with the Pyro and Colossus.  
  
"Magneto, its Gambit. We've got a problem," said Remy in to his communicator.  
  
On the inside of the warehouse Magneto continued to watch Mystique beat Scott's bound body in to a pulp.  
  
"This isn't a good time," replied Magneto.  
  
"It's the rest of the X-men. They know where we are now. Wolverine just came up and it won't be long before the rest of em come," said Gambit.  
  
Magneto's frustration grew. "Just hold them off as long as possible when they arrive. I'm not done here yet!"  
  
"Figures," said Remy as the link was turned off.  
  
************************************  
  
Back in the X-copter Storm pushed the state of the art craft to the limit as she sped south over the main city.  
  
"Sheesh Storm, what's the rush?" asked Kitty after a mild bump in the ride.  
  
"Logan said he found them, but I don't think he's going to wait for us," replied Storm.  
  
"Duh, he never does," added Rogue.  
  
"But that's not what's concerning me," said Storm.  
  
"What then?" said Kitty as another round of turbulence shook the aircraft.  
  
"It's why Magneto would abduct Scott and Jean in the first place."  
  
"Vell, maybe he's just as shocked as ve vere to find out that Scott is alive," suggested Kurt.  
  
"But still that doesn't justify abducting him," retorted Kitty.  
  
"With Magneto, anything's possible. Who knows, it might just be pure egomania," said Spyke.  
  
"No, there's got to be more to it than that. Magneto always has some sick reason for his actions. And I think we're about to find out," said Storm as their destination was getting closer.  
  
**************************************  
  
Back with Scott and his captors the torment continued. With each passing second the brutality grew in intensity. Mystique was the one who was dishing it out and the more Scott defied her, the more ruthless she became. From that Scott had become bloody, bruised, and burnt. When Mystique grew impatient with things like red hot metal and shock therapy methods, she resorted to using her own fist to get him to talk.  
  
"Everybody has their limits kid," said Mystique as she gave him another swift punch in one of his many burn wounds. "Do yourself a favor and wise up before you run out of flesh to burn."  
  
Scott was breathing heavily and he began to cough up blood, yet he still stayed defiant. He looked back at his captors and watched Mystique wipe her bloodied hands. Magneto, undaunted by his brutal acts, kept his frustrated look upon Scott.  
  
"I'll never tell," managed Scott through his pain. "Even if I did, it wouldn't do you any good."  
  
"Then there's no reason not to tell us," retorted Magneto.  
  
"Wrong, I know you. You won't accept it; you'll just fight it. You never admit the truth and all you will do after that is try to shape it the way you want. And this is something you can't change no matter how powerful you are." Scott looked hard in to Magneto's eyes, telling him what he knew was true. "I know you Magneto...When something doesn't go your way, you want to make it your way. And in the process you don't care who you hurt or how many innocent people you kill. I'll never tell you."  
  
Magneto's anger was at a boiling point. By saying those words it only made him more eager to know what Scott was talking about. He knew now more than ever that it was important. As he was about to respond his com-link went off again.  
  
"Mags, we've got incoming! The X-geeks is here!" yelled Gambit.  
  
"Hold them off for now," replied Magneto dryly.  
  
He then turned it off and walked up to Scott. With a look that could melt steel he pulled out a small remote control device. As he looked back at Scott he could hear some of the noise coming from the erupting battle that was taking place just outside of the warehouse.  
  
"I tried to make this quick. I tried to be reasonable. But you won't listen to reason and you won't cooperate. I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."  
  
Magneto then pointed the remote towards the small cell to the side where Jean was being held.  
  
"NO! Don't hurt her!" yelled Scott.  
  
"I don't want to hurt her anymore than you want to see her hurt, but I will do whatever it takes in order to further mutant kind. Now tell me what I want to know!" bellowed Magneto.  
  
Scott anxiously looked back at Jean in silence. He couldn't bare the thought of anybody hurting her, especially Magneto. But if he told him, things could get far worse.  
  
"If anything happens to her! It will guarantee you will never know!" yelled Scott who was getting more hysterical by the minute.  
  
"I'm not concerned about that, because you won't let her get hurt. You care for her too much. Since time is now a factor you leave me no choice. Now...TALK!" said Magneto as he put his finger on a big red button in the middle of the controller.  
  
Scott didn't say anything. He was at a loss for words at this point. Then, Magneto pushed the button.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Jean as a sudden burst of electricity engulfed her small cell and relentlessly flowed through her body. Scott tried not to look, but he couldn't help it. He saw her sink to her knees as the surges began to intensify. Then the sparks stopped as Scott watched her fall to the cold metal floor. Before Scott could say anything Magneto pushed the button yet again and Jean let out another round of screams.  
  
"STOP!" yelled Scott to no avail as Magneto let the current flow freely through Jean.  
  
Scott closed his eyes and summoned all his strength. Desperately, he tried to break free from the cables that kept him bound and tied. He wanted to use the same spell as before, but the metal ropes weren't the same as the shackles before so it might not work this time. He felt his head begin to spin as Jean's cries were singed in to his mind. He couldn't stand to hear her in pain and felt his concentration slip. He briefly thought about trying an optic blast, but he was too weak from his beatings and Mystique was purposely in the way. Scott could no longer fight his feelings of helplessness. He knew he just couldn't let some madman hurt the girl he loved so much, but he couldn't fight the despair of the moment...Then, something happened.  
  
'Have you really forgotten everything you learned in Taitzu? Was all that training for nothing?' a mysterious voice told Scott.  
  
It was strange, because this voice was his. Suddenly he stopped breathing so hard, he stopped struggling so much, and he began to listen.  
  
'Chan once said you aren't very honest with yourself, but now you hear yourself. So now there is no excuse this time. Unleash the power from within and go to Jean. She needs you.'  
  
Then Scott's expression changed. For the first time he felt a ray of hope. He had almost forgotten his own power; even with all it's shortcomings he knew it was strong enough. Now he just had to let it out and use the power that he was blessed with.  
  
Magneto stopped the current as he saw the change in Scott's disposition. Mystique took a step back as the symbols on his hands began to glow and his eyes began to glow red.  
  
"I'm warning you Summers! Go any further and I'll go full power on your girlfriend!" warned Magneto.  
  
However, he didn't get to finish. In a deafening BANG the metal ropes that had kept Scott under control snapped like twigs under a sudden burst of sheer strength. Magneto and Mystique fell back in pure surprise as Scott let out a small blast that destroyed the controller Magneto was holding. Then with a single swift roundhouse kick to the Magneto's head, he sent him flying back from the force of the blow. Scott then delivered two more heavy punches to Mystique and knocked her back as well. As his captors watched on in shock they saw Scott's eyes glowing bright red, but his face wasn't that of anger for some reason. It was an eerie calm that baffled his foes. Mystique then pushed a button on her communicator summoning for help, but Scott was already on the move. He swiftly made his way towards the small metal cell in the wall where Jean was being held.  
  
"Don't waste your time," said Mystique as she slowly got back up. "That alloy reinforced polymer glass is four inches thick and the whole room is encased in solid steel! It's unbreakable!"  
  
But Scott didn't listen to her. He just walked up to it, used the power from his optic blasts and inner strength, and delivered a single punch to the plexiglass and it shattered in to pieces instantly. Magneto and Mystique watched on in horror as they saw the supposedly unbreakable seal crumble. Scott made it look easy as he picked up an unconscious Jean from the floor and carefully bought her out.  
  
"Jean...Jean can you hear me?" said Scott with a worried tone. But she didn't respond. She was out cold from the electric shocks. Slowly, Scott ran his fingers down the side of Jean's face. "I'm sorry Jean...I'm sorry I let them hurt you. I swear...I won't let it happen anymore! I won't!"  
  
Then, Jean's eyes began to slowly open. "Scott..."  
  
"I'm here Jean...I'm here."  
  
Just then five new guests stepped in to view. Scott looked up to see the rest of the brotherhood join their two superiors. Each one of them had a look of anger on their face, for they were still angry from their earlier fight with Scott.  
  
"Time for round two yo!" exclaimed Toad as they all prepared to attack.  
  
Scott quickly set Jean aside behind a crate and looked back at his attackers. There were seven of them and only one of him. The rest were outside still fighting the rest of the X-men.  
  
"You guys never learn," said Scott.  
  
Then, a strange bright-red aura overtook Scott's body. It was the same color as his optic blasts and his eyes began to glow brighter in an ominous light. Slowly he floated off the ground as the light got brighter and the symbols on his hands began to pulsate.  
  
"What are you waiting for!" yelled Magneto to the rest of the flabbergasted brotherhood, "Take him down!"  
  
Then all of them began to rapidly advance on Scott's position. However, just as they got close enough, Scott rose his left hand and let out a single horizontal slash. Although it didn't hit them, a wave of bright-red energy burst forth and knocked all of them back at least 20 feet.  
  
'What power!' thought Magneto as he looked on in shock, 'He's stronger than I ever could have imagined.'  
  
"Get up!" commanded Mystique as she wasn't about to let herself be taken down by one blast.  
  
Toad was the first to arise. With his powerful legs he leaped forth towards the young leader.  
  
"See how ya like my magic!" yelled Toad as he blasted a large blob of slime from his mouth.  
  
But as it headed towards Scott he closed his eyes and suddenly the slime ball reversed direction.  
  
"What the?!" exlaimed Toad as it hit him in the face instead.  
  
"It's a little reverse action," said Scott as flew forth and slammed both fists in to his nimble enemy knocking him out cold.  
  
From the side Scott heard a deafening roar from somebody else. It was blob.  
  
"Magic or not I'll squash you like a bug!" yelled Blob as he picked up a large crate and flung it at Scott.  
  
But as it was about to hit he closed his eyes again and concentrated hard as he used his optic energy field to stop the crate in mid air and fling it back a blob with extra force.  
  
"No way..." said a bewildered Blob as the crate slammed back in to him, taking him out of the fight.  
  
Then Lance, Wanda, and Pietro got back on their feet and began a gathered charge.  
  
"That's it Summers! It's time to rumble!" yelled Lance.  
  
But it was not to be. As Wanda let out full power of her hex bolts, Scott did the same with blasts of his own. Briefly, each ray of energy was caught in between them, but soon Wanda's power proved no match and she was enveloped in Scott's energy and flung back like a rag doll. In the process she also slammed in Lance, taking them both out. However, Pietro was still charging at rapid speeds.  
  
"It's not over yet!" yelled Quicksilver as he got closer.  
  
But then, in speeds on par with his own, Pietro saw Scott fly towards him and deliver a single, knockout blow. And like the others, Pietro fell to the ground.  
  
Scott also descended back to the floor as well and fell to his knees in exhaustion. The huge amount of magic he had just used combined with the effects of Mystique's beatings he left him nearly drained. He continued breathing hard and felt like passing out until he heard a one last outcry of rage.  
  
"AARRRRRGGGG!"  
  
Scott looked over to see Mystique charging him. As she got ever closer she jumped up in a flying kick. Scott responded by raising both arms, blocking the kick. Mystique, who was still enraged with energy, let out a barrage of punches and kicks, but Scott kept blocking them despite his state of exhaustion. He had learned to fight much better than she could from his time in Taitzu, but it didn't stop the shape shifter. She kept at it until she pinned an exhausted Scott to the side of a large crate.  
  
"You've definitely gotten better," said Mystique short of breath from the exhausting fight. "But it's still not enough."  
  
"Wrong...You're forgetting one thing." Scott then let out a huge optic blast from his eyes and sent Mystique flying. In the heat of the fight, she seemed to negate Scott's old powers, and Scott knew it and used it to his advantage. It was her downfall as now only Magneto remained.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me Cyclops," said Magneto as he floated over to the tired, battered form of Scott Summers. "You are more powerful than I ever could have imagined."  
  
"Say what you want bucket brain! I still won't tell you anything!" yelled Scott.  
  
"You've made that very clear...And since you've shown me your true power, I can no longer allow a threat like you to exist. I'm sorry Scott Summers...But you leave me no CHOICE!"  
  
Magneto then closed his eyes and the whole building began to shake. On the outside the still battling X-men watched in amazement as the warehouse began to move by means of some unseen force. However, they were quick to realize it was Magneto who was behind it.  
  
'Oh man,' thought Scott, 'He's gone truly mad this time...I have to stop him. I sure hope I get this spell right.'  
  
Scott then struggled to his feet. The injuries from his torture had drained him far more than the magic ever could, but he still had to do one last spell. He put his hands together and began to chant.  
  
"Quie jong, quie jong, quie jong, dao! Quie jong, quie jong, quie jong, dao!"  
  
The symbols on his hands began to flash many different colors. Soon Magneto felt his powers being contained in an ever-shrinking barrier of energy. The master of magnetism closed his eyes and tried to unleash the full force of his power, but it wasn't working. Suddenly, a rainbow colored light engulfed him and a strange crystal-like prism formed around Magneto and in an instant, it hardened completely...Trapping him. The crystal then fell to the ground and settled. Inside, Magneto remained frozen.  
  
"I...Did it," said Scott with a sigh of relief as he collapsed to the floor, but then he remembered Jean.  
  
Slowly, he got up and limped his way over to where he left Jean. He was relieved to see that she was still there. Immediately, he collapsed by her side and took her gently in his arms.  
  
"Scott...You're okay. My god...You look like an angel," managed Jean as she gave him a warm smile.  
  
Scott just smiled back. "Takes one to know one Red. Don't worry...It's over. It's finally over..."  
  
The couple lovingly embraced each other as the whole ordeal seemed to finally be at an end. Neither could say anything more as there was nothing else to say. Through the pain and fatigue, the shared a soft kiss.  
  
During this the rest of the X-men forced the door open and stepped in. Upon seeing this, the dazed Mystique woke up Pietro and with speed and stealth, they evacuated the rest of the brotherhood. The Acolytes also retreated, after seeing the result of Magneto's last battle. Immediately, the group ran over to the tired and batter couple at the end of the warehouse. However, Storm and Logan split off to observe the large crystal in the center of the room with the petrified Magneto trapped inside. They briefly stood before it in amazement, for it seemed the mighty master of magnetism had finally been stopped.  
  
"Looks like Magneto's luck finally ran out," commented Logan.  
  
"Indeed it has, Wolverine. It finally has..."  
  
************************************************  
  
AN: Well there's part 4! This is not the end, there is a part 5. But it's not finished yet. PLEASE! REVIEW this story thus far on fanfiction.net or send it to me at slickboy444@aol.com. Only one more chapter to go! 


	5. A Perfect Gift

A New Power 5  
  
By: slickboy444  
  
AN: Well, here's the last part for all you happy people!. Thanks for the reviews on all my x-men fics thus far. Remember, this story is the sequel to my last story "Scott Summers, The Chosen One." For all of you who liked that one I think you'll like this one. I strongly urge you to read the first story before reading this one so you all don't get lost in some of the content. This story will be the last in the "Chosen One" saga so I hope you all have enjoyed it. I know I say this a lot, but PLEASE REVIEW! I know I say it a lot but I really mean it. Post them at fanfiction.net or send them to me at slickboy444@aol.com. Thanks again enjoy!  
  
All my x-men evolution fics are dedicated to Jen (aka: littlesortaredheadedgirl) the author of the x-men evolution fic "Snow." I highly recommend you all read it.   
  
AN: 'These mean character thoughts.'  
  
***********************************  
  
Magneto was gone, he was being taken away to some unknown high-security prison for his many crimes against the world. The rest of his associates, the brotherhood and the acolytes, were left to fend without him. Only Mastermind was not present, for he too was captured and contained for helping Magneto. They all met on a single hill in the distance from the warehouse where Magneto was captured.  
  
"Well...What do we do now?" said a bewildered Toad as the rest of the team watched them haul the imprisoned Magneto.  
  
"This hardly changes anything," replied Mystique sternly. "Only now none of us have to answer to that bucket-brained fool anymore."  
  
"Yeah well, who's gonna lead us all now? You?" replied Lance as he starred towards Mystique.  
  
"Actually, yeah! Got a problem with that?" said Mystique in a threatening tone of voice.  
  
Lance backed off, but some others didn't.  
  
"Yeah...I've got a big problem with that," said Gambit, "I ain't taking orders from a blue-skinned psycho lady so you can count me out. With Magneto gone...I'm goin' solo."  
  
With that Gambit then walked off, away from the brotherhood and from the acolytes.  
  
"I only joined this little 'club' to get a chance at a good fight. Without Magneto...I don't care about this crappy brotherhood anymore. I'm gone too!" said Sabertooth as he stormed off as well.  
  
Colossus was the next to speak.  
  
"Magneto forced me to join this crappy group by threatening to kill my family...Now that he is gone I too no longer wish to be a part of this so called 'brotherhood.' You can count me out. Personally, I never wish to see Magneto, or any of the rest of you again."  
  
The oversized Russian mutant then stormed off in to the night.  
  
"Without the boss, I ain't got no reason to stay here either mates. I'm goin' back to Australia. Besides, this 'Brotherhood' is a joke without Magneto. I'm outta here!" And with that Pyro left, leaving the rest of the demoralized crew in a state of weakness. There were no more acolytes anymore, just the brotherhood.  
  
"Well, what about the rest of you?" said Mystique as she looked back at rest of the group.  
  
They were all still dazed over the events that had transpired that night. Magneto was gone and so were his plans. The expressions on their faces stemmed from shock and disbelief. What was going to happen now? What were they going to do? Questions like these plagued them all, but none of them considered leaving. Even Wanda and Pietro were at an impasse. Pietro felt abandon once again by his so called "dad." Magneto had robbed him of his sister, his childhood, and his innocence. He couldn't say he wasn't a little bit happy to be free from him at last, but now what? Wanda felt similar, even with the false past that was forced upon her, she still knew deep down that Magneto was not the father she thought he was. Just like before, she was abandoned, but this time she didn't cry. She could have left, but that would mean leaving behind her brother, the only blood she had left. Despite her past resentment of him, she knew she needed him and vice-versa. Now, there was nobody else to carry on Magneto's legacy and dreams. They couldn't...Their father never trusted them enough to share with them his plans and knowledge. On top of that they had nowhere to go.  
  
"I guess we don't have a choice," said Blob finally with a disillusioned tone.  
  
"Yeah, we don't," agreed Lance.  
  
"Then it's settled," said Mystique who was now the undisputed leader. "Now...Let's get out of here before we get captured as well."  
  
And with that, the demoralized and dazed remains of the brotherhood left the area and headed back to their boarding house.  
  
******************************************  
  
After Magneto's capture he was immediately found guilty of many crimes not just against the country, but against the world. He was then given a life sentence in a top-secret, super secure prison complements of SHIELD. He was to remain in a special cell lined and encased in plastic so he could no longer use his powers. The prison was now his new home. On the first day of Magneto's long sentence, he received a visit from an old friend, Charles Xavier. With Scott, Jean, Ororo, and Logan sitting in the back-round, they now discuss their past resentment over a game of chess.  
  
"It's a shame things had to turn out this way Eric," said the professor as he made another move on the chessboard.  
  
"A shame indeed, Charles," responded Magneto as he countered the professors last move. "Now I fear that the mutant race is doomed."  
  
"Still the pessimist old friend," smiled Charles as he made his next move.  
  
"No...I'm not being pessimistic, I'm being logical. You still insist on living in a dream world, Charles. Why...I guess I may never know, but one day...One of us will be proven right and the other wrong," said Magneto as he made the next move.  
  
"I know...And I look forward to that day old friend," said Xavier as he moved his bishop and induced the final checkmate.  
  
"As will I Charles...As will I."  
  
The professor then wheeled himself towards the exit, where Ororo took over and began to move him out. Logan soon followed, but not before looking back at Magneto with snide face. With his powers blocked by the cell, Magneto could do nothing to respond. That left Scott and Jean, who were also about to leave.  
  
"Cyclops..." said Magneto through the plastic.  
  
Scott turned around and slowly approached the cell. Jean had also stopped in her tracks to see what Magneto had to say.  
  
"Looks like you healed pretty fast from the wounds Mystique gave you," commented Magneto.  
  
Scott just nodded back with no real anger or resentment.  
  
"You know...You never did tell me what happened to you in that month you vanished without a trace." Magneto looked intently at the young man before him.  
  
"Sorry, but visiting hours are over," said Scott as he started to walk off again, "But I will tell you one thing I learned in that time I was gone and no doubt you have learned it as well. Things aren't always what they seem...And looks can be very deceiving."  
  
With a final glance of goodbye, Scott and Jean left the master of magnetism to ponder Scott's words.  
  
"Indeed they are young Cyclops...Indeed they are."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Later, as the day drew to a close, Jean entered Scott's room late that night back at the institute. There was still one more matter that had to be addressed.  
  
"Hey Scott," said Jean as she walked up to him. He was sitting on his bed, starring out his open window in to the night sky.  
  
"Hey," responded Scott with a smile as she sat down beside him on his bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Looking at the stars," replied Scott softly. He seemed to be lost in his gaze as the moonlight shined in to the room, illuminating it with a mysterious sense of peace.  
  
Jean didn't say anything else after that, she just watched with him as she too became dazed from the celestial beauty.  
  
"You know...Up until a few weeks ago, I was never able to see the beauty of the stars. I always saw them through a red haze," said Scott softly as he put his arm around Jean. "Now it's so...Clear. They have always been there, but now I can truly see it."  
  
Jean was silent for a moment upon hearing Scott's words. "They really are beautiful. I guess...I've kind of taken them for granted in the past."  
  
"Yeah...You know, they say you never know how much something means to you until it's gone."  
  
"I know..." Jean could definitely relate. When Scott disappeared and everybody came to assume that he was dead, she felt devastated for not treasuring what they had. It was the closest she ever came to loosing it. Ever since then she always tried to take time and just appreciate what she had for a change. She never wanted to take it for granted again.  
  
While Jean was lost in her thoughts, Scott's gaze switched from the picturesque night sky, to the other beautiful sight right next to him.  
  
"Jean, that date we were on...You know before all of the...Problems occurred, I had something special I wanted to give you," said Scott as he took a deep breath.  
  
"And what might that be?" asked Jean with a grin, not knowing what he was going to do next.  
  
Scott didn't say another word. He just reached in to his pocket, and pulled out the brilliant ruby necklace that was given to him before he left Taitzu. His teachers hadn't told him much about it, but they did say that it was a charm of love and that's all Scott needed to know. He then took Jean's hand, opened it, and put the necklace in her hand. Jean, excited by the feel of it, held it up to the moonlight.  
  
"Oh Scott...It's beautiful!" exclaimed Jean in a soft tone as she was immediately taken aback by the splendor of this unexpected gift.  
  
Through the gentle light of the moon, Jean got a full view of the brilliance of the necklace. It looked like something straight out of royalty. The rubies were perfectly cut, and they sparkled in a mysterious aura of light that seemed to portray a feeling of great warmth.  
  
"Try it on," said Scott eagerly as Jean was still entranced by the hypnotic beauty of the necklace.  
  
Slowly, she undid the clip in the back and gently put it on. When it was on, Scott looked back at her with a warm smile. The necklace fit perfectly, it looked perfectly. It was almost as if it was made for Jean and only Jean. It was a perfect match.  
  
"Well...How's it look?" asked Jean.  
  
Scott couldn't respond. He was still in a trance on how beautiful it looked on her. The only word he kept thinking was...Perfect.  
  
"It's...Perfect Jean. Absolutely perfect."  
  
Jean could only smile back at him and she then wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace. Scott embraced her back, but soon he became aware that Jean was crying.  
  
"Jean..." he started, but she shushed him right away.  
  
"It's okay Scott...I'm just so happy that...We're together and...I just love you so much I...I love you...And...Thank you," she then let her tears flow freely, but they were tears of happiness so she didn't fight it.  
  
Scott gently wiped the tears from her face as he held her close.  
  
"Shh...I love you too Jean. I always will...And I promise that will never change. We're together, and I won't let anything change that."  
  
Scott became choked up by his own words. Soon, words gave way to actions as their faces drifted closer. Then, they met in a loving kiss. It was a kiss that seemed to make the stars shine brighter. As they lay back on Scott's bed they stayed in each other's arms long after the both of them had drifted off to sleep. Neither of them ever wanted to let go, for they felt an overwhelming sense of peace and warmth by the presence of one another. It was a feeling that was strong, stronger than anything they or anybody else could imagine. It was a feeling derived from a bond between Scott Summers and Jean Grey...A bond of pure love.  
  
THE END  
  
***************************************  
  
AN: Well there you have it. That's the last of the "Chosen One" series. I wanted to end it with a bang and this is the best I could come up with. I would love to hear what you all think of the whole "Chosen One" series. I urge you all to review. I don't plan to continue unless the demand is high enough. Post them on fanfiction.net or send them to me directly at slickboy444@aol.com. Thanks for reading this series and best wishes to you all. 


End file.
